


The Abduction

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [46]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Angst, Drabble, F/F, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: Alex gets taken away, leaving Lena abandoned and without a trace of her love.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356811
Kudos: 21





	The Abduction

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 100 word drabble, personal writing exercise challenge.
> 
> (Random scribbling. Enjoy?)
> 
> Challenge: [100 Words](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/post/629433447021150208/writing-exercise-1)
> 
> Word: "Taken"
> 
> Ship: AgentCorp (Supergirl TV Series)

  


It didn’t matter that Lena was left bleeding and abandoned, far from civilization. It didn’t matter that she was threatened by hardened criminals. It didn’t matter that the prized project she’d been working on for months had been stolen from her lab, and it didn’t matter that she was told that with a push of a button, her entire fortune would be wiped away.

What mattered, was that they had taken something far more valuable. Alex.

Not of this world, nor of this time, the thieves collected every ounce of evidence of their heist, never to be heard from again.

  



End file.
